entityfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoody
Hoody is the nickname of a character in MarbleHornets, first appearing in Entry #41. Not much is known about him/her, though he/she may be a proxy or an antagonist. Some theories persist that Hoody could be Totheark, though as of yet there isn't enough information to confirm this. Hoody has been seen in a several entries, the first time in Entry #39 where he/she first appears, stalking Jay while he sleeps in his car. Hoody possibly appears in Entry #40. In the background, when Jay is getting out of his car a figure can be seen leaning against a tree. In Entry #41, Hoody picks up Jay's camera from where he dropped it, and puts it back in Jay's car. In Entry #45, Hoody helps to subdue Alex while Masky tries to kill him with a rock. Hoody and Masky run or flee from something they see in the woods, suggested by some to be the Operator. Some also think that they fled so they would not get in the way of the Operator. Many have also suggested that Hoody and Masky think of the Operator as their master. Those who believe Masky to not be an entirely evil entity believe that he and Hoody fled out of fear of the Operator, as he was coming to Alex's defense. Other theories have Hoody and Masky trying to kill Alex to stop the Operator but when he appeared they obviously had to run away. However, Entry #60 suggests Tim and Hoody are not on the same side. Hoody shows up again in Entry #58. In this entry, while Tim and Jay explore the building next to the hospital, Hoody shows up and strolls by. Tim doesn't recognize him, however Jay takes off after him. He is led to a building where there are multiple pumps and a maintenance tunnel. Although he loses Hoody, he is almost certain that the pump house is where Hoody escaped too, but is unable to follow him as the passage is solid darkness and Jay did not bring a flashlight. When Jay goes back to the hospital in Entry #60, he finds the room that Hoody had exited back when he chased him/her. Written on the walls is "He is a LIAR" and "Follow Me". Jay takes this to mean follow him/her to the maintenance tunnels from last time (as Hoody doesn't appear in this Entry). When Jay enters the maintenance tunnels, he stumbles across medical documents aimed at a Timothy. He takes the documents, and a small doll, and flees for his life from The Operator. In Entry #60.5 we learn that the folder containing the documents has what appears to be a stylized drawing of Hoody's mask on the back. The folder also contained a photo of Tim and Jay during their argument in Entry #59 with "WATCHING" written in the back. The fact that the "Reference" Totheark video contained audio from said argument, lends further credibility to the theory of there being a connection between Hoody and Totheark. Hoody also shows up in Entry #61 stalking Tim and taking his pill bottle. In Entry #62 Hoody briefly appears after Masky abducts Jay in Rosswood Park, picking up Jay's camera and turning it off. Hoody then places the camera in front of Jay and turns it on shortly before Jay wakes up in a cabin in an unknown area of Rosswood. In Entry #66, Hoody is seen walking into the hospital, with Tim grabbing a metal pipe, and him and Jay stealthily following Hoody. Hoody is then seen shuffling through some rubble, checking on the tape he/she planted there (which was then taken by Jay). After exiting the hospital, Hoody started to go into some trees, where Jay and Tim lost track of him/her. They then go to a field, which Tim suggests that Hoody may be at the other side of the field, which Jay disagreed, as Hoody could not have gotten that far that fast. Hoody then seemed to disappear completely, much to Tim's chagrin, who throws the pipe some distance. Entry #67, the footage from the tape, shows him/her dragging the unconscious (from a medication overdose) Tim out of the hospital, then follows Alex, who seems to be searching for them. After Alex hears Tim coughing and investigates, Hoody knocks Alex out with a pipe. He/she then records Tim beating up Alex; after this is done, Hoody reaches into Alex's jacket and pulls out his pistol. He/she prepares to shoot Alex, but the Operator shows up and Tim and Hoody are forced to flee. The footage then cuts to Hoody in the woods at night, aiming the pistol at an unknown figure. Entry #68, the footage from that tape shows Hoody going near an abandoned place, and sitting down on a bed. Hoody then removes the mask, yet no head can be seen, as the camera was never pointing at the head. He/she drinks some water and then hears noises and rustling, and goes to investigate. While investigating, Alex, having a beard, slams Hoody against the wall. Alex demanded where Jay and Tim were, Hoody not complying. Alex yells at him/her to stop smirking. Alex then punches Hoody, and just then something caught Alex off guard. Hoody frees him/herself and runs to the woods, with Alex following. Hoody manages to escape and puts the mask back on. Entry #68 seems to contradict what happened in Entry #67. Hoody posts a video titled entry #73 to the MarbleHornets channel. In the video, Hoody wanders around the building he appears to be using as a home, and shows a stash of pills. After taking some, he walks through the woods into a derelict cabin, where he sets the camera down, and falls to his knees, with distortion occurring for about a minute. After that, he walks across town to Tim's house, where he breaks in via an unlocked window. He goes into the bathroom and steals two bottles of pills, before going into the next room, finding a tape in a small basket. However, the person in the house awakens, forcing Hoody to flee with the pills and abandon the tape. Hoody is able to make it outside without getting caught. As he hides in the pushes, the person in the house is shown to be Alex when he looks out the window. After that, Hoody runs from the house. Entry #76 is footage from the tape Hoody found in Tim's house that Jay recovered in Entry #75. The footage takes place between entries 32 and 33, and shows Hoody filming Masky carrying an unconscious Jessica out of the hotel. They bring her into the woods, and Masky heads back to the hotel. Hoody watches Jessica until Alex shows up, and Hoody runs away after Alex fires his gun. Alex leads Jessica to the tunnel in Rosswood, where he holds her at gunpoint. Jessica tackles Alex, and Hoody runs in and begins to beat up Alex. Jessica runs to the other side of the tunnel, where she encounters the Operator. The footage distorts, and in the next bit of footage, Alex is pointing his gun at the camera, implying that he shot and killed Jessica. Shortly afterward, the Operator shows up and teleports away with Jessica's unmoving body. Hoody's connections and intentions are not yet known or clear, although it is known that he/she is trying to kill Alex. It is also debated that the figure leaning against a tree in Entry #40 and Totheark's YouTube admission, "Intermission" is Hoody. Sharing the same distraught face, the text in Intermission states "Did you see me?", then displaying the figure at the tree. If one looks close enough, they can see a figure leaning against a tree in several other entries. Hoody's identity is not known either. The two most plausible theories is that Hoody is Brian and/or Seth, since they both would have reason to want to kill Alex, and that Hoody appears to be the same size as them. However, there is little to support anything solid on Hoody's identity. It is shown in entry #73 that Hoody regularly consumes pills, since he has several empty containers of them in his living space. The fact that he has stolen pills from both Alex and Tim supports the theory that Hoody is suffering similar symptoms as those experienced by Tim. In Entry #78, Hoody finds Jay on the ground where Tim left him in Entry #77. He finds a knife and places it on the ground next to him, same with his camera. He then leaves. This entry confirms that Hoody, at the very least, has some use for Jay, however the message "Last chance" may indicate this might be the last time he assists Jay under these circumstances. Gallery * 3 of 19Add photo